User talk:DragonDude83
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Singe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B1bl1kal (Talk) 22:06, January 11, 2012 Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 1:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Not quite, the Penguin from Batman Returns might be a freak but like the other Penguins, he's a wealthy outcast from society and shouldn't have a seperate page. Villainous identities used by two or more people such as Time Commander should be covered on one page unless different in gender. As for Mr. Freeze, I think the version from The Batman should get its own page like Killer Moth from Teen Titans since he's the completely different from the other Mr. Freezes. Unlike the other Freezes, the one from The Batman is not a tragic or emotionless. Tearface 07:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You guys didn't know there was the real Admiral General Aladeen. I seen The Dictator like 3 times & by God it was hella funny. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Construction Articles Keep in mind that if an article is under construction, it means a user is working hard on it and improving it. I'm still not finish with editing and improving pages such as Evil Aquaman yet. Please don't edit it until the template is removed and give it time, thank you.Tearface 07:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Also, I do think Batman Beyond should get its own category since it's also comic book series and led to other spin offs such Zeta. Plus, Terry is one of the famous characters from the DC animated universe to go into the mainstream DC franchise and has his own rogues gallery and some fought the Justice League so I think it should stay .Tearface 09:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop Please stop with the categories we already know & don't need. Like with Exiled Villains (it's as same as Outcast) & Batman Beyond Villains (it's still under Batman'' Villains'). I'm not mad at you, guy nor I got beef with you. I'm just telin' you what the Villains Wiki's admins & others told & shown me, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, July 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, cool. I'm just trying to help build this wiki. It's all good. --DragonDude83 18:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I know. i know you're just tryin' to help, dude. It's cool. If you need any help with anything, hit me back, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question No I do not work on "Protagonist.wiki". If I was, I would also put the categories "heroes played by X actors" as "deletion candidate." It is true that I am the staunchest opponent to the actor-played-villain categories, but I am not the only one. Truth to be told, back when I was not an admin, when I put a "candidate for deletion" template on them, they were deleted by other admins. Why would you ask? Well because this wiki is overloaded with categories, some of them not needed, some other plain ludicrous and some of us are working on reducing it. I for one believe that we should stick to categories strictly related to the villainy of the character. And despite the immense talent of some actors and the fame some of them, like Tim Curry or the great Christopher Lee, gained by playing villains, I believe that the actor who portrays the villain must be mentioned but has too little impact on the villain in itself to deserve a category. Balthus Dire 18:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) lol the exorcist came first and theres only 2 so Papuzu doesnt need to be an ambiguation page thatd just be moronic and if you do that you may as well make ambiguation pages for EVERY article with the same character name that being said anyways Papuzu is now a redirect to Papuzu (The Exorcist)... pff genius...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 02:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hells I personally think what you're doing is a bad idea. ALL Hells are based on the Christian one and many of the ones you're adding aren't even unique. 'Moleman 9000 04:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC)'' ignore Reson (who obviously thinks all Hells originate in Christianity, forgetting the concept goes all the way to Ancient Greece (Tartarus) and so forth, just cause it's not called Hell doesn't mean it isn't Hell (also original Christianity didn't have Hell, it was empathized in the Dark Ages (it is dying away in modern ages, since universalism is seen as more acceptable) ) - anyway: I say add any Hells you feel are unique enough or important enough in a franchise as long they as they aren't generic "fire and brimstone" parodies of Christian Hell Hack-N-Slash 06:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Help If it's not too much trouble for you, I gotta ask for your help: could you please get rid of the members categories from the certain villains articles for this wiki please? We fully realized we don't need the members categories long ago & I totally agreed with them. It's like there's no rrom for them. Thank you so much. You won't regret it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Members categories: Masters of Evil members | Brotherhood of Evil members | Thunderbolts members | Secret Society of Supervillains members | Sinister Six members | HYDRA Members | Foot Clan members | Legion of Doom Members | Injustice Gang members Also get rid of The Real Ghostbusters Villains category by removing the certain articles from it when you get the chance. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Whatever it is you want me to erase, you got it, bub. Oh no, they're closin' down the library & I've ran outta time. Don't worry, I help ya with that & get it done by tomorrow morning. Have a good night, DragonDude83. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Disagree, we said that we only need one category for one series. For example, Decepticons is unneeded because we already have transformer villains. Some of the categories were deemed valid such as Brotherhood of Evil, Foot Clan and KKK.Tearface 23:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC) No, Tearface. If we do that by keepin' the remaining Members categories, where is it leading? I'm sorry but I' don't see a point in it anymore. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I would say Sinister Six is a deletion candidate since it has too few villains to be kept and the real ghostbusters villains as well.Tearface 00:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sinister Six Members and Sinister Syndicate Members have been emptied! I'll do the others some other time. --DragonDude83 00:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Good morning. I'm back. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Now that I'm back, time to go to work. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I have just emptied The Real Ghostbusters category! --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, thank you dude! That way I won't be to appeared slavin' away with cleaning the copycat categories & crap. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, both of you & Tremorfan94 chill out. I'll start the deletion on 1 or 2 of the categories we discussed. But you guys owed me for this. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 20:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, Dragondude83, I've totally forgotten about answering your request in helpin' out erasin' something earlier weeks ago. My fault. My mind must've crossed it or something. Now what it is do you want me to erase, bud? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I hear ya, dawg. Between you & me, this kind of job is a royal pain in the a$$. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Just emptied Purple Dragon members, Time Squad villains, and T.U.F.F. Puppy villains! --DragonDude83 (talk) 17:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Kurt Bowman Yep, that's him. He also bombed Clark's apartment as well.Tearface (talk) 07:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Arsonists I am well aware of the difference between an arsonist and a pyromaniac. However, the arsonist category was, if I remember correctly, not large enough to maintain its existence. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Heading I removed it because of two reasons: 1. It seemed too long. 2. There were events that happened after his death and before his return such as Harley retiring from crime and Bruce being anti-social. Apologies if I troubled you and it'll be finished soon..Tearface (talk) 06:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Image Needed Template When adding the Image Needed category, please add the Image Required template. Tremorfan94 ^^^ Read it again. Please add the "Image Required" template when you add the "Image Needed" category. Tremorfan94 I have a feeling you're ignoring me. Idk why. Tremorfan94 Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just busy editing, and my iPad didn't inform me of emails. I would've read the messages otherwise. I hope I didn't come off being a jerk. --DragonDude83 (talk) 05:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. I was worried there for a sec. Don't worry, you didn't come off as a jerk. Tremorfan94 I don't think so. If it's all that's there without the template, it shouldn't be considered blanking. Tremorfan94 In response In response to your question, sure I'll give it a try, why not, and thank you, but if I do, I might have a little trouble adding the catagories, my computer seems to have a bug, I can't always add catagories, but sure I'll create there pages, some time over the next week. General MGD 109 (talk) 18:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I May Do So.. however I'll need to do some research, I have watched the Disney WWII cartoons but have not seen the Looney Tunes versions yet.. I'll have a look and see what info I can gather: the only problem with WWII cartoons of any side is (for me anyway) making the articles as neutral as possible, since the WWII cartoons were all propaganda: that's why I don't add the Japanese cartoons (due to the rather racist depictions of Japanese).. luckily Hitler, being Hitler, has no such guilt and I think adding him is acceptable.. again: I'll just need to do some more research Theyseemeshufflin (talk) 17:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Templates Image Required can be removed when a picture is added. But when a page suffers from VERY obvious plagiarism, youre not suppose to remove it. And this is this guy's second offence of plagarism. Tremorfan94 Sorry I'm working on it I just expanded the Ox page so please take a look at it. Thanks, Firestar25 Thanks dude I will get to work on Fancy Dan very soon. Firestar25 I'm sorry for creating the Demo Buzz page. I just wanted to create it because the Demo Buzz is a villainous personality of a hero. Reply Well as you mentioned on the talk page, we had a discussion about those kinds of characters in the past and the admins decided that heroes that became villains due to brainwashing or being possessed are not allowed since they are victims not villains. However, we allow villains that are criminally insane such as the Joker, The Mask, or Kefka.Tearface (talk) 06:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Your "Category" ...Is utterly useless and poorly named. Moleman 9000'' 15:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC)'' That's a very uncouth way of presenting things Reson X. You should take other users' feelings into consideration, especially when they are well-meaning. I apologize but I had to delete this category nonetheless. Not because it was useless, but because it was the same as the long-existing "Deal Makers". Not that I like it though. Balthus Dire (talk) 15:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re I already added her.Tearface (talk) 08:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Technopaths" is way too specific and obscure. There aren't many villains in existence that fit that description. Moleman 9000'' 15:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC)'' Hmm... Well, as I see Power Rangers have very silly villains, if he was taken as a serious threat and was played straight, then yeah, I would say he'd be a Knight of Cerebus. Tremorfan94 Bluebeard the male version is known as a Bluebeard - after the legendary Bluebeard, especially if the man is wealthy, though any male that seduces a woman with the intent of killing her off counts Inferno Pendragon (talk) 19:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Should we create a category on this, like you have Black Widow? --DragonDude83 (talk) 19:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) My reason I was defending Tommypezmaster from ResonX's rude behavior. I know his articles are not very good, but it was no excuse for ResonX to act like such a jerk. I even believe some of Tommypezmaster's article have to be removed but i altered the deletion candidate for his sidekick's category to be less offensive. It was ResonX's rude behavior in general that made me defensive towards Tommypezmaster, nothing more. I will not however, defend his articles, but at least I won't be a jerk about it like ResonX is.DisneyVillain (talk) 05:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain I agree with DisneyVillain. Although Tommypezmaster's articles are not great, ResonX had no reason to act hostile towards him.Tearface (talk) 05:44, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It seems fine TV Trops calls it "Foe Yay" or something but we can make our own names for things - we don't always need to copy Tropes exactly.. we call Card-Carrying Villains "Outright Villains" for example. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 20:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy Labor Day Well I'm back & all is good, I hoped. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to answer your previous request on deletin' some things you need help gettin' rid of, bro. & happy Labor Day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. Tremorfan94 Thanks Tremorfan94, I appreciated it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) YMMV I can't settle the debate as Complete Monster is a case of YMMV - it is a controversial subject and no one agrees on what makes a character a Complete Monster or not.. in general though Scar is both an Outright Villain and a Complete Monster, however we can't ever be certain - the best thing to do is open a Blog and ask the community to vote.. that way you'll have a majority on which to base your inclusion of Complete Monster-dom Queen Misery (talk) 02:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Today is My Birthday Good morning, how are ya been? Today's my birthday & I just turned 25 years old now. Speakin' of which, when's your birthday? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome man! Happy birthday! Hope you had a great one! You just missed mine last month: August 28. --DragonDude83 (talk) 03:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know that it was in last August. Happy late birthday to you, pal! I wished you a good one, too! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) New Category Hey man, what's up? I've been lookin' into that new category "Ax Category" & I never heard the word before nor hear anyone who says it. I've only heard words that decribes crazy, such as "insane", "delusional", & my personal favorite "completely bat-$**t". Let's just say I'm part old-fashioned, man. Lol... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I've never heard of that category either. From what I've seen, it means that you're totally insane. Apparently whoever made it got it from http://www.tvtropes.org . That's where I got Sai Guy and Trap Master from. --DragonDude83 (talk) 11:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, point taken, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) What's up Long time no see, brah. What's up? I heard what's goin' on with the Warden Quincy Sharp page. Too bad that he had to go, Quincy Sharp would've make a nice villain, - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) True he would have made a nice villain if he knew what was behind the scenes and went through with it, but like I said he was just malleable putty for Hugo Strange. The Spirit of Amadeus Arkham would have made a good alter ego if the brainwashing spiraled out of control. He would've been a little like Two-Face. --DragonDude83 (talk) 00:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, DragonDude83! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Rabbit For Rabbit, I get it, but you should say the same thing about, Swuidward Tentacles, Mr. Karbs, Patrick Star, Tom, Jerry, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Alf. Walt Disney, Jr. 23:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I took out the deletion template because Drac in the film, despite being the protagonist, he had rather antagonistic moments such as lying to and tricking his daughter, and being bossy towards the hotel's guests.Garfield1601 (talk) 02:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Well DragonDude83, to be honest that's great. But that's all I can think because thanks to stupid-a$$ Mother Nature (with a blizzard storm last week in Colorado) I'm gonna be very busy for the week & I have to respectfully decline your invitation. But I wish the best of luck to you & your talk page on the talk section of Dracula (Hotel Transylvania). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Succubus It is still a repeat of Femme Fatale in my book. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:47, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I may not be an admin. But I have warned a certain user on Real Life Villains Wiki and so have many other people. It still doesn't mean I can't give you warnings. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Gaston's quote Where is it? You said Gaston's last words were on the Villains Last Words Page. So where is it? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 16:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) The Little Mermaid Villains Hey DragonDude83. Not really. They've got it all wrong. They should've look it up on the Little Mermaids characters template on the Disney Wiki, that way they should've completed the category themselves with adding the villains of that same series to it. But I don't blame Amnestyyy or Balthus Dire. They're both just doin' their job. Same thing happened to me too. Oh yeah, go for it, buddy. I'll go look into it & help finished it. I'm gonna help get rid of Batman Beyond Villains, one of the deletable unwanted categories that needs some house cleaning. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Answering your question We already have the category "type dependant on version". Balthus Dire (talk) 16:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) The Joker Clan I've already & beat the game like a bunch of times. & in the end, I finally believed you're were right about the Joker Clan. They're the good guys (sort of) so they don't belong on the Villains WIki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) So I noticed you putting in the candidate delete on Kelly Kelly. So does that mean she is to be moved to the heroes wiki? Or just not want her in any wiki between villains type of wiki nor the heroes type of wiki? Maxevil (talk) 17:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The Devil (Devil) Hi DragonDude83. I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help on finishing The Devil page by giving it some additional info to complete it. If not, then ask Star Wizard War to help out & I'll understand. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) One-Line Articles Good morning, DragonDude83. I'm afraid that I got some news that you might not like. The category "One-Line Articles" has been previously decleared deletable by the user Snakewhip. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Still, I can't help it if some people are too lazy to add more than just one sentence when making an article. They should watch the episode to get more depth on the villain. His/her motive, what made a villain, etc. --DragonDude83 (talk) 17:17, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but no Interesting idea, but unfortunately that would violate the "No New Category" rule and we cannot afford that. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) FUCK OFF PAL ! AL RIGHT JUST GET THE FUCK OFF MY BACK OR I'LL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR DICK ! User:MarvelD.C. No I was standing up for myself because both of you wouldn't mind your own busisness and belittling me and disresepecting me. Look pal we can be friends. All you have to do treat me with respect and I'll treat you with respect. Al right I'm sorry If I over reacted, just tell me where I can find the rules so I can read them. Thank you I will read the rules. Now I think we understand eachother. User:MarvelD.C. What's Up Hey DragonDude83. What's up. I missed ya, man. I've just got off erasin' 3 real-life character pages recently created by Prince Pyjamarama. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I missed you too! Had some trouble recently with a category spamming troll, but it's fixed now. Aladdin Villains You are right there are many articles that have yet to be written. Unfortunately I lack time to do them myself, and if I had I would rather work on the many "Adventure of Dai" villains and "Gamebooks" villains I have been planning to write for about a year without having time. If you want to, feel free to write them yourself. I am pretty sure you will do an ecellent work. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Dracula being Satan You know Castlevania as well as I do and would certainly agree that Dracula is repeatedly described as Evil Incarnate, the Lord of Darkness, the King of the Night among other titles that clearly explain that he is the absolute ruler of Evil and monsters. Aria of Sorrow and especially Dawn of Sorrow explain that the King of the Night is the Evil Counterpart of God needed in the cosmic balance. These two aspects alone make him the Satan of the original Castlevania universe. (Lords of Shadow being a reboot, Satan is from an alternate universe.) Some western translation of the manuals do sometimes describe him as "second only to the Devil himself" but that's that; an adaptative translation. It has been argued that there is a Devil enemy, which is pointless since it is merely an enemy/boss who just happen to be called Devil with no influence over the plot nor high rank in Dracula's army. It has also been argued that Dracula is not as old as the world itself and that is true. However, Dracula's essence Chaos is as old as the world itself. But Chaos and Dracula has been stated to be respectively Evil and Evil Incarnate, meaning that Chaos is the Idea of Evil and Dracula is its incarnation, making them more one and the same or at the very least complementary. And Chaos has MUCH LESS importance over the plot and it is Dracula not Chaos who is described as the Opposite of God. And Death being Satan is absurd. Sure he is as old as the world but he is a Death God, not a God of Evil and rules Limbo, not Hell. Sure he is often harder to defeat than Dracula but the story makes clear that despire this he is less powerful and influent. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:00, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Professor Ratigan He doesn't cross the Moral Event Horizon as such but during the song "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" he says The Tower Bridge job was throwing innnocent mice off Tower Bridge including widows and children and near the end he turns from a highly sophisticated, formal rat into a highly savage, vicious one. He also fed Bartholomew to Felicia without giving a second thought and watched with no sympahty or remorse. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 15:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) From Jinierules Hey i didnt finshed Baek San by Jinierules (talk) 05:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come! Sucks! Oh well, I'm sorry if I bothered you with this I didn't know that only admins could place Problem Users in profiles, but this stupid troll is just taking it too far and it can't continue. I was just standing up for my friends cause he was screwing up their profiles. Nevertheless, I apologize. StarWizardWars It's ok, StarWizardWars. It's not your fault, it's that of that disobedient new kid, The Truth Has Come!. He's already messin' with me & EoinGhost after he vandalized other pages & the Villains WIki's main page today. We gotta block him before it's too late. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I know, buddy. Me & EoinGhost & StarWizardWars have urged our fellow users to stop that little troll known only as "The Truth Has Come!" because he was causin' alot of damage to the beautiful Villains Wiki & started messin' with some of us in the process. He was outta control. Plus he was being inapproperiate towards MajinAbura on their last talk, talkin' about feces (poop if you will) like some deranged gay homeless guy who just got outta prison or something like that. That guy was weird & not in a good way. - Don't cha judge me! 15:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep, you're right about that. Sadly, I couldn't find any other pictures of him as a heel attacking faces with his chain, so I just removed it for now. May add a picture when I find one that is suitable. Put up an Infobox, which IMO, was quite needed. FlorianCravic (talk) 15:07, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Kurt Zisa I didn't delete that info, I just added a trivia on the Kurt Zisa and placed the information about it's name it the Trivia slot. Venage237 17:54, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry buddy, but I'm afraid I'm busy with the category purge (category clean-up if you will) right now & I gotta go deal with the 2 newcomers Lathy110 and TheMaskedGuy who both "demanded" my attention right now. Honestly I don't know those people or what they want but they better not waste my time & my patience. - Best regards B1bl1kal - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I cannot do that I cannot do that, while the character's full name is Lots-o'-Hugging Bear, the name by which he is most known is Lotso, and I used to post that everytime I changed it until my patience ran out and I just kept editing. Deleted category Sorry for the ban (even if it was just one day), I was really pissed, because that category had been deleted five times already (meaning we've gone through this before). As for why it was deleted, it is a really old discussion, back when we had a category for Nintendo. Having such a category would mean we would need to have categories for every single vg company, as well as every movie/cartoon/comic/manga/etc companies. Welcome to your doom! 18:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I agreed with you on that one, Dragondude83. To be honest, I don't see anything with either "Capcom Villains" or "Nintendo Villains" for any reason. During my category clean-up, I went to check back on the Evil Energy page's history & I found that Magma Dragoon got removed the category while he said "Goddammit..." & I was like "that can't be right". So I'm confused. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Gothic Villains I think we should add this category; We have jocks on here, so why not?That Dawg 13:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I guess youre rightThat Dawg 14:19, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Gallery of Evil Laughs YES! This Gallery of Evil Laughs is NEEDED! Do not you understand that the Evil Laugh is BLOCKED!? So please don't delete it! Eddy XD Thanks Thank you for your help and editin' on the Sanderson Sisters page. I appreciate it. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:05, October 4, 2013 (UTC)